Anastasia
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Parody of Anastasia with Sealand as Anastasia and Liechtenstein as Dimitri Finland and Sweden have been looking for the lost micro-nation Sealand SeaLiech,SuFin and DenNor Human and Country names used FINISHED! NOW READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Anastasia: **_

_**Sealand/Peter: Anastasia**_

_**Finland/ Tino: Dowager Empress Marie**_

_**Sweden/ Berwald and Iceland/ Erik: The other people who live with Sweden and Finland  
>Norway Lukas: Sophie **_

_**England/Arthur: Rasputin**_

_**America/Alfred: Bartok**_

_**Hanatamago: Puka**_

_**Liechtenstein/Lilli: Dimitri **_

_**Denmark/ Mathias: Vladmir **_

_In Finland's P.O.V(Fin's memories in italics and things going on are regular)_

_The year was 2008; it had been a year since Sweden had bought Sealand. We were celebrating his birthday in Copenhagen, Denmark. He begged us every day to go to his Uncle's house for that September day._

"Uncle Den!" Sealand yelled and ran towards Denmark "Hej Sea!" "I begged mama and papa every day to come here!" "You did! Awesome!" Denmark yelled

_For his gift Sweden and I gave him a necklace(even though he didn't wear jewelry ) and a music box (again just because he likes music) "For me mama?" Sealand asked "But I'm not a girl." I smiled and I put the necklace in the music box. "It plays my lullaby." Sealand smiled. I started to sing and he joined with me:_

"_Everyone notices you,_

_Don't get discouraged, _

_People may tell you otherwise,_

_You are acknowledged, _

_One day you will be,_

_A real country"_

"_Read what it says." I said Sealand looked at the necklace "Together in Sweden, but what about your place?" "Well….we are mostly there at papa's." I told him "Oh okay mama!"_

_We would not be together in Sweden because of a dark shadow ….. England-we all thought that he was crazy because he claimed he could see mythical creatures and he could cast spells. But we were all wrong- _"What are you doing here England?" Denmark yelled "Sealand doesn't belong to you anymore! So get out!" "Well… Denmark I didn't want to forget his birthday." England said

"_Jerk!" Sealand yelled "You left me alone after World War II! You never came back for my birthday!" "Sealand!" I yelled "Be quiet! Don't provoke him!" "Be quiet Finland!" England yelled and he grabbed a green-glowing thing and shot the chandelier and it fell and shattered. I grabbed Sealand "Mama!" he screamed . "I will not rest until the micro-nations have all died in a fort night!" England yelled "Sweden!" I yelled _

_England sold his soul so that he could kill the micro-nations. The nations became furious with us. _

"Mama, Papa!" Sealand yelled "Hurry baby!" Finland yelled "Its fine Sealand!" Sweden yelled "My music box!" Sealand yelled "Sealand! No!" Sweden and Finland yelled as the tiny micro nation ran back to his room. They followed him and they heard a loud boom "Go! Go!" A female with long blonde braids yelled as she opened a secret door. "This way! Through the servants quarters!" "My music box!" Sealand yelled "Just go!" She said and pushed him through the door and closed it. "England! Dude there getting away!" America yelled The door opened "Where are they girl?" one officer yelled She through a vase at him and the knocked her out with a butt of a gun. She held the music box close to her.

England jumped down and grabbed Sealand's foot "England!" Sweden and Finland gasped "Just let me go jerk! Please!" Sealand yelled "You'll never escape me Sealand!" England yelled and the ice started braking under him "England! Dude!" America yelled and England started drowning. Sealand got up with Sweden and Finland and they started running towards a privet train. Finland held Sealand's hand Sweden and him got on the train and it started moving.

"_Sealand! Grab my hand!" I yelled Sealand started tearing up and yelled "Mama! Don't let go!" The train started moving faster "Mama! Papa!" Sealand screamed and he tripped. He screamed and his head hit the ground with tears spilling down his face "Sealand! Peter!" I yelled  
><em>

_We now live in Stockholm, Sweden-Soo many lives were destroyed that night….. We never saw Sealand again…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

5 Years Later:

_ Copenhagen is gloomy_

_ Copenhagen is bleak!_

A man was shivering and sang

_ My underwear's been frozen standing here all week! _

_ 'Cause since the micro-nations our lives have been so gray!_

_ Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_

_ Have you heard there's a rumor in the nations! _

_ Have you heard what's been saying on the streets?_

_ Although the micro-nations have not survived, one nation may be still alive!_

_ The micro-nation Sealand! But please do not repeat! _

_ It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! Something whispered in an ally way or through a crack! It's a legend that's part of our history!  
>They say his mama Finland will pay a heavy sum<em>

_ To someone who can bring the micro-nation back!_

"Lilli!" Mathias whispered! "Mathias!" Lilli said

_A quarter for this painting_

_It's Sealand's, I swear._

_And Denmark's pajamas._

_Comrades buy the pair._

_I got this from the palace._

_It's lined with real faux fur._

_It would be worth a fortune if belonged to him! _ "I got us a theater!" Mathias said "Yes everything is going to plan. All we need is the right boy. Just imagine it Mathias! No more forged papers, no more stolen goods just three tickets out of here,one for you, one for me and one Sealand!" Lilli yelled

_It's the rumor the legend the mystery it's micro-nation of Sealand who will help us fly, you and I friend will go down in history! Will find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say. Dress him up and take him to Stockholm. Imagine the reward his dear old mama would pay who else could pull it off but you and me! _

_Will be rich (will be rich)_

_Will be out (Will be out)_

_And Copenhagen will have more to talk about!_

_Shh! Have you heard there's a rumor in Copenhagen! Have you heard for to what do you suppose! A Fascinating mystery! The biggest con in history! The micro-nation Sealand! Alive or Dead! Who knows? Shh!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>At a small orphanage in Copenhagen there was a small boy being pulled out by a tall man.<p>

"I got you a job at the fish market! Keep on going straight until you reach the fork in the road!" He said "Go left-" and got interrupted the boy "Bye! Bye everybody!"

"Are you listing?" the man said

"I'm listing Comrade Braginski." The boy said

"Peter! You've been a thorn in my side ever since you were brought here! Acting all high and mighty but not like the nameless no account you are!" Braginski said

"Bye everybody I'll miss you!" Peter yelled

"I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've-"  
>"Kept a roof over my head." Peter interrupted<p>

"Ugh!" Braginski yelled "How is it you don't have a clue of who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

"But I do have a clue."

"Ugh! I know! Together in Sweden! So you want to go to Sweden to find your family uh!" Braginski said

Peter just nodded and he pulled him harder.

"Little Mister Peter, it's time you take your place in life. In life and in line. And be grateful too!" and pushed him out of the gate.

"Together in Sweden!" He mocked

Peter walked until he got to the fork and he saw a sign that said "Copenhagen." "Ha be grateful Peter. I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" Peter yelled to no one "Who ever gave me this necklace must have loved me."

Peter sat down on a snow bank and yelled "Give me a sign! A hint! Anything!" A small white dog popped out and grabbed his scarf. "Hey! Hey! Give me that! Puppy! I don't have time to play! I'm waiting for a sign!"

The dog ran around his legs and the scarf wrapped around his ankles Peter fell forward and the dog started walking towards Copenhagen "Oh great a dog wants me to go to Copenhagen. Okay I can take a hint." Peter said and got his scarf.

_Heart, don't fail me now._

_Courage, don't desert me._

_Don't turn back now that we're here._

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices._

_No one ever mentions fear._

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

_On a journey_

_To the past_._Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting._

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong._

_Arms will open wide._

_I'll be safe and wanted._

_Finally home where I belong._

_Well starting now I'm learning fast_

_On this journey_

_To the past._

_Home, love, family._

_There was once a time I must've had them, too._

_Home, love, family,_

_I will never be complete until I find you._

_One step at a time._

_One hope then another._

_Who knows where this road may go?_

_Back to who I was._

_On to find my future._

_Things my heart still needs to know._

_Yes! Let this be a sign._

_Let this road be mine._

_Let it lead me to my past._

_And bring me home._

At last!

Peter got to Copenhagen and went straight to the train ticket booth. "One ticket to Stockholm please!" Peter declared "Exit visa?" The man asked "Exit visa?" Peter repeated "NO EXIT VISA NO TICKET!" The man yelled and Peter and the woman behind him gasped  
>"Go see Lilli Zwingli at the old capital building she can help." She told him "But you didn't hear it from me!"<br>"Lilli Zwingli." Peter repeated and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
>"You dick England no you jerk…." "Um okay thank you. We'll be in touch. Thanks." Lilli said and marked out the name "Next!" She yelled<p>

"Papa, Mama it's me Sealand!" The man said and shook his hips. Mathias banged his head on the table and Lilli sighed "You have to be kidding me!"

Later that evening Mathias was looking over the list "It's hopeless Lilli game over! We interviewed every boy in Copenhagen and not one can pass as Sealand!" "We just need to keep looking!" Lilli said "He's out there somewhere!" She pulled out a music box "Once Finland and Sweden see this music box they'll think we've brought the real Sealand and before they realize the catch we'll be gone with the eleven-million dollars!"

"Is this girl living in this old place really going to get me to Stockholm?" Peter thought as he walked to a boarded up door. "Hanatamago." Peter said as the small dog went through a hole and Peter grabbed an edge and pulled a section of the board loose. Peter fell backwards with the board.

"Did you hear something?" Lilli asked "Hm?" Mathias shook his head

"Hello!" Peter yelled "Hanatamago? Where are you?" he whispered Peter walked around and said "This place, it's…it's like a memory from a dream."

_Dancing bears._

_Painted wings._

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings._

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory._

The room filled with figures floating down and they started dancing.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully._

_Across my memory._

Five of them walked up to Peter and they smiled at him and his clothes changed to a sailor outfit.

_Far away._

_Long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know._

_Things it yearns to remember._

The figures smiled at Peter again.

_And a song someone sings._

_Once upon a December._

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Peter got up and his clothes changed back to normal and he ran the other way. He saw a girl in a maroon dress running towards him.

"Hey stop! " she yelled. "Stop, stop, hold on minute!"

"Now how did you get in he-here," She stopped and stared. Peter had stopped at an old portrait of the Nordics with Sealand in it. A man with spikey blonde hair came running besides the girl ""Excuse me boy, but-"

"Mathias do you see what I see?" She asked "Uh no." Mathias said and looked closer "Oh wait! Yes!"

"Are you Lilli Zwingli?" Peter asked

"A dog, cute." Lilli said and picked Hanatamago up and gave it to Mathias.

"My name's Peter. I need travel papers." he leaned in closer. "They say you're the girl to see, even though I can't tell you who said- what, hey!"  
>Lilli had started to examine him. "Why are you circling me? What were you, a vulture in another life?<p>

"Sorry, Petre it's-"

"Peter!" Peter corrected

"Peter right it's just that you look a lot like...never mind. So, you said something about travel papers?" she asked, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Yes," Peter said. "I'd like to go to Stockholm."

"You'd like to go to Stockholm?" he repeated. Lilli turned to Mathias. This was just perfect. But Mathias was playing with the dog.

"Aw, who is this little guy, oh look he likes me!"

"Nice dog. So let me ask you," She continued, "Peter, was it? Do you have a last name with that?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure." He said. "I don't know my last name. I was found when I was twelve years old and..,"

"How old are you now?" Lilli asked "Still twelve I haven't ever aged or grown." Peter answered

"Really. And before you were twelve?" She asked.

"Look, I know it's weird, but I don't remember. I have no memories of my past."

Lilli smiled again. "Well that's just," She turned to Mathias. "That's perfect."

"I do have one clue however and that is Stockholm. So, can you two help me or not?" Peter asked.

"Well, oddly enough, we're going to Stockholm too." She tapped Mathias. "Mathias, tickets," he whispered. "We have three tickets here." Mathias handed her three pony ride tickets. "Unfortunately, the third ticket is for him, Sealand."

"Lilli and I are planning to reunite the Micro-nation with his mama and papa Finland and Sweden." Mathias explained. "You look just like him, you know." Lilli said. Mathias nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the same sky blue eyes."

"That's true," Lilli said.

"His eyebrows." Mathias continued.

"Totally."

"Check it out he even has the same sandy blonde hair color Lilli!" Mathias said

Lilli went on. "He's the same age, the same physical type..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that I'm Sealand?" Peter asked with disbelief.

"All I trying to say is that I've seen millions of boys all over the country and not one of them looks as much like him as you. I mean, look at the portrait," Wally said

"Wow. I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you're both mad," He said.

"But why?" Lilli asked. "You don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to him," Mathias added.

"You're looking for family in Stockholm!"

"And the closest thing he has to a family is in Stockholm."

"Have you ever thought about the possibilities," Lilli asked.

"That I could be a micronation?"

They both nodded. "Mmhmm!"

"Well I don't know, it's kind of hard to picture yourself as a nation when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure. I guess every lonely kid would hope they were one." Peter said.

"And somewhere," Mathias said, "one kid is. After all, Sealand had a tendency to rise from expectations."

"Yeah," Lilli cut in. "Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for Sealand." She put her arm around Mathias and they walked away, leaving Peter alone with the portrait.

"Good luck," She called back.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Mathias asked her

"All he wants to do is go to Stockholm. Why give away a third of the reward money?" Lilli answered. "Besides, I got it all under control. Wait for it..and..."

"LILLI!" Peter cried.

Mathias grinned. "Right in the palm of our hands."

"Lilli, wait!"

Wally turned around. "Did you call me?"

"Okay, if I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not an micro nation or country or whatever he is right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Uh huh, and if I'm not Sealand, then Finland will know right away and it will all just be an honest mistake."

"Sounds reasonable," Lilli said.

"But if you are the micro nation, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back," Mathias told her.

"You know, he's right. Either way it gets you to Stockholm." Lilli held out her hand.

"Right," Peter said, shaking it.

"Ow!" she cried, pulling her hand back. Strange, Sealand had a grip just like that. What if..._Don't be stupid. Shut up_, Lilli thought.

She cleared her throat. "Well Sealand, shall we be off?" she asked.

"Hanatamago, we are going to Stockholm!" Peter said happily.

"Uh, the dog stays," Lilli told him

"What are you talking about? The dog goes," he contradicted.

"No, she stays."

"I say she's going."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

America stood around the old capital building and heard voices saying "Hanatamago, we are going to Stockholm!" a male voice yelled happily.

"Uh, the dog stays," A female voice said

"What are you talking about? The dog goes," a male voice contradicted.

"No, she stays."

"I say she's going."

They all walked out "Well I just don't think it'll be presentable for you to show up at Sweden and Finland's with that dog, Sealand," the blonde girl said. The reliquary glowed and Alfred said "There's just one problem Sealand's dead! All of the micro nations are dead! Am I right friend. " Green flying bunnies and other demons started coming out. "Oh come on. Am I supposed to believe this thing woke up after all these years just because some girl claims that boy is Sealand?" he asked. More demons flew out. "Okay, okay I the message. Enough with the smoke people already!" He paused to think for a minute. "If this thing's come back to life, it must mean...Sealand's alive." He looked back out at the boy. "And that's him!"

And then, as if it had a mind of its own, it flew right into a hole by the building, dragging Alfred with it. "Ahh! Mayday, mayday!" It flew rapidly underground, past the crust, dinosaur fossils, and molten magma. "Wahh, hot, hot, hot," he cried.

It flew all the way until it reached a wide open place where a giant island-like bolder, made entirely out of rocks and bones, was floating. Afred crashed into a pile of bones.

"Ow! Oh boy, that's going to leave a mark. Ow," he complained.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE ON MY SOLITUDE? GET OUT!" a familiar voice called out. Too familiar.

"England! Dude!"

"America?" England said "England dude you're alive?" "Yes! In a matter of speaking!" England yelled and by emphasizing the word _speaking_, which caused his eyeball to pop out of his socket and land in America's palms.

"Um, th-that fell right out sir." America said

Something's happened," England said, putting his eye back in. "I can feel the dark forces stirring!"

"Well I'm not surprised sir because I saw him, Sealand," America said.

"What?" he asked causing his lips to slide down to his tie. "Sealand? Alive?"

America looked really grossed out. "Um, sir? Your lips, they're uh.."

"That little brat?" his lips continued to say from his tie.

"Okay," America said while placing England's lips back on his mouth. "Well I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh?"

"That's why I'm stuck here in limbo," England yelled, banging his fists on the wall. "My curse is not fulfilled!" His hand, too, flew off as well.

"Oh, don't worry dude, I got it," America said.

England began to sob. "Oh, look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck!"

America came back to him with his severed hand. "Actually sir, considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good! Is this the face of the hero who would lie to you?

America faked a smile. His smile started to quiver. He went on before he gave himself away. "Come on sir, for a minute there you had your old spark back."

"Yeah, before I lost the gift from the dark forces. The key to my powers."

America pulled out the reliquary. "What, you this reliquary thing here?"

England gasped. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Oh, I found it," America responded.

"Give it to me!" he shouted, snatching it out of his hands.

"Okay, okay. No need to be grabby."

England laughed manically. "My old friend, together again. Finally my curse will be fulfilled. And the last of those brats will die!"

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning._

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be._

_It scared me out of my wits._

_A corpse falling to bits._

_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me._

_I was once the most powerful mage in England._

_When the micro-nations humiliated me they made a mistake._

_My curse made each of them pay._

_But one little boy got away._

_Little Peter beware England is awake._

The reliquary shot out another puff of smoke. In it, they could see Peter. He was boarding a train with a huge grin on his face.

_In the dark of the night evil will find him._

_In the dark of the night just before dawn._

_Revenge will be sweet._

_When the curse is complete._

_In the dark of the night_

_He'll be gone._

_I can feel my powers are slowly returning._

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell._

England was wearing a sandy blonde wig and was brushing it in the mirror. An image of Peter appeared, repeating the action.

_As the pieces fall into place._

_I'll see him crawl into place._

_Adjö Peter, Your Grace_

_Farewell_

_In the dark of the night terror will strike him_

_(Terror's the least I can do)_

_In the dark of the night evil will rule_

_Soon he will feel that the nightmares are real_

_In the dark of the night_

_He'll be through._

_In the dark of the evil will find him._

_In the dark of the night terror will doom him_

_My dear here's a sign._

_It's the end of the line._

_In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night._

_Come my minions rise for your master._

_Let your evil shine._

_Find him now, yes, fly ever faster_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_He'll be mine! _

They were now on the train to Finland. Inside their compartment, Lilli was placing the suitcases up in the storage area, while Mathias was finishing up some paperwork. Peter was sitting in the seat opposite from her. When she put up the last suitcase,Lilli attempted to take the seat next to Mathias but stopped when she heard Hanatamago under him.

"Hm, dog gets the window seat, huh?"

She settled for the seat next to Peter. Who was twiddling with her necklace, an unconscious habit that really started to bug her. "Would you stop fiddling with that thing and sit up straight, come on. Remember, you're a Micro-nation."

Peter glared at him and slouched further. "Hmph, how is it you know what micro-nations do or don't do?"

Lilli smirked. "Trust me, I know more than you think," he said.

"Lilli?" Peter asked, "do you really think I'm a micro-nation?"

"You know I do," she answered.

"Then stop bossing me around," he snapped.

Mathias snickered. "Well, he certainly has a mind of his own," he said.

Lilli slouched in defeat. "Yeah, I hate that in a man."

Peter merely stuck his tongue out at her. Smiling, Mathias pulled out a piece of paper with a score sheet. He gave Peter two more points, adding it up to twenty-five, while Lilli only had three.

Lilli came in from the bathroom. Peter was sitting in his seat reading a magazine.

Lilli paused for a few minutes trying to think of something to say. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot," she said, finally.

"Well I think we did, too," Peter said. "But I appreciate your apology."

"What? Who said anything about an apology? If anything, you're the one who should be-"

"Oh, just stop talking. It's only going to upset me," he said.

But instead of starting an argument, she just sat back. "Fine, I'll be quiet if you will."

"Okay, I'll be quiet," Peter said.

"Fine."

"Fine," she finished.

They turned away from each other. Peter stared out the window at the passing trees and sighed. "So you think you're going to miss it," he asked.

Lilli groaned. "Miss what? You talking?"

"No. Denmark."

"Oh," Lilli rolled his eyes. "No way."

"But it was your home," Peter said.

"No, it was a place I once lived. End of story," she told him.

"Well then I guess on making Stockholm your true home," she said.

Lilli raised an eyebrow. "What is it with you and homes?" she asked. Peter stood up. She put her feet up, blocking his way to annoy him.

"Well for one thing it's something that every normal person wants," he said trying to get through. "And for another thing it's a thing were…you..uh.."

"What?"she asked, messing with him even more.

"Oh, just forget it!" Mathias walked in just then. "Oh thank goodness it's you, please just remove him from my sight," his said pointing at Lilli. Mathias groaned.

"What have you done to him?" he asked.

Lilli stood up. "Me? It's him," she accused.

"Ha!" Peter cried. Then he left.

"Oh no," Mathias said. "An unspoken attraction."

"ATTRACTION? To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?" Lilli yelled.

"I was only asking a simple question." Mathias said.

"Attraction, ridiculous!" Lilli turned around to leave. The smoke demons flew until they reached the train. First things first, they had to get the train to go faster. They flew into the engine and burned the coal more rapidly. The train started to pick up speed.

Mathias walked past a group of people talking with their passports. He smiled at his own 'homemade' passport until he saw the real ones.

"Last month, the travel papers were blue, but now they're red," someone said.

Mathias looked at his papers, which were blue. "Yahh," he cried. He shoved past all the people to his compartment.

Inside, while Peter was asleep. Lilli looked up when Mathias came in out of breath.

"Man I hate this government. Everything's in red," he said.

"What?" Lilli asked.

"I say we move to the baggage car before the guards come," Mathias suggested.

"I say we get off this train."

Lilli went to wake up Peter. She noticed Hanatamago snarling at the window, but ignored her. "Hey, wake up," he said, only to be smacked in the nose. "Ow!" He fell back into the seat.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said. "I thought you were someone that-" But then she saw Lilli tilting his head back to stop the bleeding. "Oh it's you. Well that's okay then."

"Oh, just come on. We have to go," he said.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

" I think you broke my nose," Lilli complained Peter rolled his eyes. "Women are such babies," he muttered under his breath.

The four of them snuck into the baggage car just in time. "Yep. Yeah, this will do nicely," Lilli said.

"Ugh, he'll freeze in here," Mathias whispered, shivering.

"He can thaw in Stockholm," Lilli answered.

"The baggage car?" Peter asked.

"Ehehe," they both shrugged nervously.

"There wouldn't happen to be anything wrong with our papers now, would there maestro?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not," Lilli said. "I just hate to see you forced to mingle with all those low-ranking people." At that moment, a loud explosion separated the engine and baggage car from the rest of the train. Peter, Lilli, and Mathias fell backwards.

"What was that?" Lilli asked.

"I don't know, man," Mathias cried. "But there goes the dining car."

"Oof. Get off of me," Peter shouted at Lilli

"Ugh, I'm trying," she said. He kicked her off.

"Uh, Lilli?" Mathias said. Lilli tried to stand up.

"What now?" she asked.

"I think someone's flambéed our engine."

Lilli went to the door next to Mathias. "Something's not right. Stay here I'll check it out," She went out and crossed the coal car to the engine. But no one was in the driver's seat, which was burning.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Lilli asked. She checked the speedometer, but it blew up as it reached past 60 miles per hour.

Peter and Mathias waited nervously. "We're going way too fast," Peter cried. Wally jumped back in then.

"No one's driving this train. We're going to have to jump."

"Did you say 'jump'," Peter asked. Lilli opened the side door. But the train was driving along a cliff side. "After you," he cried. Lilli looked at him, crazy. Now was not the time to be sarcastic.

"Fine, then we'll uncouple the car," she said. Too bad the smoke demons overheard. They hardened the medal links.

"Quick, hand me a wrench, or an axe or anything," Lilli called to Mathias. He handed her a wrench. But it only broke.

Hanatamago let out a squeak. Peter saw him standing on a box filled with dynamite.

"Come on, there's gotta be something better than this." Lilli cried. Peter gave he a stick of dynamite. "That'll work," she said.

She stuck it in the train's link and the four of them ran for cover behind a bunch of crates. Lilli raised an eyebrow. "What do they teach you in those orphanages?"

The dynamite blew up. But they were still going incredibly fast. Mathias tried to stop it but it wouldn't work.

"The brakes are out," he cried.

"Well turn harder," Lilli said. But the brakes broke off.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of track, we'll just coast to a stop." She said.

The car went over a bump which knocked them backwards. The smoke demons all came together and destroyed the upcoming bridge. Mathias, Wally, and Kuki looked up and gasped. "You were saying?" Peter asked. Lilli looked around and saw a chain with hooks at the ends. "I got an idea Mathias. Help me out with this," she said. Mathias fell into a crate.

Lilli got down to the bottom of the car. "Hand me the chain," she called.

Peter passed it to her. "Not you," she said. It was too dangerous for him to be this close to the edge. " Mathias is busy at the moment," he responded.

Lilli sighed and took the chain from him. She tied it to the bottom of the car. A piece of the train fell off at that moment and tumbled toward Lilli. Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to him, a little too close. Peter felt his cheeks warm while Lilli hoped he couldn't see her own red tinted cheeks. Then they turned and saw the metal smash into a tree. Peter shook off the awkward moment. "And to think that could've been you," he said.

He pulled her up and Lilli sighed. "If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

They went to the other end of the chain. "Here goes nothing. Brace yourself," Lilli said. They pushed it off. The hook caught the train track. But it pulled the track along with the car, causing it to spin around. The side door turned to face the snow. Mathias, Peter, Lilli, and Hanatamago went to the edge.

"Well," Peter said, "this is our stop." They all jumped out into the snow just before the train fell off the cliff into the icy river.

The three of them stood up.

"Mathias, I hate trains," Lilli said. "Remind me never to get on a train again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Remind me never to get on a train again! _ England just watched his whole plan fail "NO! NO! NO!" He yelled and out of frustration he started strangling himself.

"Uh…wow." America said "England you should watch your blood pressure. This type of stress could be fatal ya know!"

England was still fuming; his face was red with fury. "How could they let him escape? Again! How?" he screamed.

"Yeah you're right dude its very upsetting I guess a curse isn't what it used to be! This reliquary must be broken!" America said and threw the reliquary

England ran after it and caught it "I sold my soul for this!" He said walking toward him. "My life, my very existence depends on it. And you, hehe, almost DESTROYED IT!" He started to choke him.

"I get it, I get it! You break it you bought it!" America said and England let go

"Oh yes blame it on the American we're easy targets." America mumbled

"What were you talking about?" England asked

"Sealand, sir wishing that I could do the job for you. I'd give him a HA and a HYA and I'd kick him!" America told him and saluted him

England chuckled cruelly. "Oh, I've got something else in mind. Something much more enticing. Something really….cruel."

It took many hours before the group managed to make it off the mountain where the train had crashed. "So, are we walking to Stockholm, now?" Peter asked.

"We're still taking a boat in Finland, remember?" Lili answered.

"Oh. So we're walking to Finland."

"No, Sealand," Lilli said. "We're taking a bus."

Peter sighed. "A bus. That's nice."

They walked many more miles for what seemed like decades. Finally, they stopped to rest by a little creek with a small bridge. Mathias started to act strange. He kept twirling around and humming to himself. When they stopped, he even picked some flowers. "Lukas! Mathias is on his way!" he cried out. Peter turned to Lilli. "Who's Lukas?" he asked her. "Who's Lukas?" Mathias repeated.

Lilli ran up to him. "Shh, Mathias," she said. Mathias wasn't paying attention.

"Lukas is a wondrous young man!"

"Mathias!"

"He's a tender blossom."

"Shut up!"

"A cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow!"

"Mathias, ix-nay on the Lukas-Ay!" Lilli hissed.

Mathias grabbed her hands and twirled Lilli around with him. "He's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter!" he went on, pulling her into a dip.

"Is this a person or a cream puff?" Peter asked Lilli, giggling.

Mathias spun her then tossed her aside. "He's Finland's ravishing second brother!" he cried.

"Brother?" Peter asked "But I thought we were going to see Finland."

"Okay one more delay to figuring out who you are! But no one is allowed to see Finland without convincing Lukas first." Lilli said

"Oh no! NOBODY TOLD ME I HAD TO PROVE I WAS SEALAND!" Peter yelled "Show up, yes, look nice, fine but lie!" "How do you know? What if it's true!" Lilli yelled "Ug!" Peter yelled

"Okay, Okay." Lilli said "So we hit one more bump in the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see though to the end no matter what."

"Look Lilli I am not micro-nation material here!" Peter yelled

He walked over to the bridge where Mathias was still dancing. He stopped and handed Peter a rose and looked at their reflection in the water. "Tell me, what do you see?" he asked him. Peter glared at his reflection.

"Hmph, I see a skinny, little nobody with no past, and no future." He dropped the rose into the water.

Mathias smiled at him. "Well, I see an engaging and fiery young man, who, on a number occasions, has shown a regal command equal to any micro-nation in the world. And I've known my share of micro-nations." He looked over his shoulder and then faced Peter again. "You see, dear, I'm Sealand's uncle and when he disappeared Finland was devastated and I stayed in my home to wait for him and yell Uncle Den." Peter smiled back. He knew he was trying to help, and he appreciated that. Leave it to Lilli to screw it up, though.

"So are you ready to become the micro-nation Sealand?" she asked.

Peter groaned and walked away. Mathias glared at her and rolled his eyes. "What?" Lilli asked.

Mathias sighed and turned back to Peter. "Peter, there's nothing left for you back there. Everything is in Stockholm."

Peter looked at his necklace. Then he took a deep breath and turned back to them. "Start your teaching."

"I remember it well," Mathias said.

_You were born in a seafort by the sea._

_A seafort by the sea. Could it be?_

_Yes that's right, you rode goats when you were only three._

_Goat riding, me?_

_And the goat, it was white._

_You made faces and terrorized the cook,_

_through him in the brook._

_Was I wild?_

_Wrote the book._

_But you'd behave when your papa would give that look._

_Remember how it was._

_Your long forgotten past._

_We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast._

_Alright, I'm ready._

_Now shoulders back and stand up tall._

_And do not walk, but try to float._

_I feel a little foolish, am I floating?_

_Like a little boat._

_You give a bow._

_What happens now?_

_You're hand receives a gift_.

_Most of all remember this:_

_If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

_Something in ya knows it._

_There's nothing to it._

_Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe._

_You can learn to do it, too._

_Now elbows in, and sit up straight._

_And never swallow the salamakii_

_I never cared for salamakii!_

_He said that just like Sealand!_

_The samovar,_

_The caviar,_

_Desert and then good night?_

_Not until you get this right._

_If I can learn to do it (if he can learn to do it)_

_You can learn to do it (you can learn to do it)_

_Pull yourself together._

_And you'll pull through it._

_Tell yourself its easy._

_And its true!_

_You can learn to do it, too!_

_Next we memorize the names of the countries_

_Now here we have Germany,_

_Gave Italy a scolding._

_he's very organized._

_And here we have Canada_

_Loved his polar bear._

_Got it Peter?_

_(no)_

_Japan_

_(he was..)_

_Short._

_China_

_(had a..)_

_Scar,_

_Prussia_

_Thinks he is the awesome_

_I hear he's still a little fat._

_And I recall his yellow bird!_

_I don't believe we told him that._

_If you can learn_ _to do it._

_I can learn to do it._

_Don't know how you knew it._

_I simply knew it._

_Suddenly I feel like someone knew!_

_Peter, you're a dream come true!_

_If I can learn to do it,_

_You can learn to do it._

_Pull yourself together,_

_And you'll pull through it._

_Tell yourself its easy, and its true._

_You can learn to do it,_

_Nothing to it._

_You can learn to do it, too!_

They arrived at the boat and Lilli came to Peter with a dark blue sailor outfit "Here I bought you a sailor outfit." She said.

Peter giggled and looked inside of it. "You bought me a tent," he said. Lilli raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?" she asked. "The Danish circus, I think its still in here," he answered from inside the shirt. "Oh come on. Just put it on," she said.

She left their room so he could change. Back on the deck, Mathias and Lilli were playing chess.

Peter walked up just then, wearing the outfit. He still had his dirty, old boots, since he had no other shoes. But he still looked nice.

Mathias looked up. "Perfect," he said. "Just marvelous, don't ya think."

Lilli looked at him.

"Alright," Mathias said, "now you're dressed for a party, and you will learn to dance for one, too. Lilli," he said, grabbing Lilli's arm and bringing her up to him.

"What? Me, dance with him. Nu-uh. No way," she said.

"Come on, Sealand loved dancing," Mathias said.

"Well, why can't you do it? You're better anyway,"Lilli asked.

"Because I'm going to count off the steps for you," he answered. Then he pushed her right up to Peter and took a step back. "Now let's go."

She turned around and took Peter's hand, wrapping her arm around his waist. She blushed, Peter put his arm around her shoulder. After realizing what he just did, Lilli froze. Peter began to move.

Hoagie counted them off. "And one, two, three, one, two, three- no wait," he stopped them. "Lilli, you don't lead. Let him."

They looked at each other. They began to sway back and forth, and side to side. Peter's cheeks were like two carnation petals. Lilli's face was like a tomato.

Mathias sat down and smiled.

_It's one, two, three, then suddenly_

_I see it as a glance._

_He's radiant, and confidant, and born to take this chance._

_I planned it all, I taught her well, I just forgot…_

_Romance._

_Mathias, __ how could you do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_I never should have let them dance._

They continued to dance. Peter tried to smile at her, but Lilli just kept staring. She couldn't think. "I'm, uh, getting kind of dizzy," Peter said.

Lilly stopped dancing. "Yeah, 'cause, um, 'c-cause of the s-spinning, I guess," she said. "Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped," Peter said.

Lilli's heart was racing. She didn't even realize she was leaning forward until Peter closed his eyes. At that moment, her brain seemed to snap back to life. She stopped, suddenly, let go of him and backed away quickly. Peter opened his eyes, surprised by his sudden reaction.

"Uh, P-Peter, um, y-you're doing f-fine, j-just fine," she stuttered. She backed up a little more before turning around and running off.

Peter stared after her. His heart was hammering in his chest. This feeling, it was so… familiar.

Peter and Mathias were sitting beside the bunk bed.

Back on the ship, it was night now, and it had begun to rain outside. Lilli was fast asleep in the corner.. They were in pajamas, Mathias in Denmark's flag on a shirt and pants, Peter with a blue button up shirt and pants.

Peter looked over at Mathias, who was starting to look pretty green. "Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just riddled with envy. I mean look at her," he said, pointing at Lilli. "She can sleep through anything."

Hanatamago was going a bag and came out holding a music box in her mouth. He took it from Hanatamago and looked at it.

"Cute music box, huh," Mathias said.

"Hm, are you sure that's all it is?" Peter asked.

Mathias shrugged. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know," he said. "Something else. Something special. A reminder or something."

He looked at Mathias, who was climbing up to his bunk. "Is that possible?" he asked him.

"Anything's possible," he said. "You got Lilli to dance, didn't you?"

Peter giggled. "Sweet dreams, Sealand," he said.

"Night," he responded. He turned back to look at Lilli. Peter couldn't help but smile at her. Then he sighed. Climbing into his bed, and snuggling Hanatamago in his arms, He realized that the inevitable happened; he had fallen for Lilli Zwingli.

Then he closed him eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Aw, there he is England," America said. "Sound asleep in his little bed."

"Yep, and pleasant dreams to you, Sealand," England said. "I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape me."

Peter was relaxing in a meadow where a silver haired boy came up to him and motioned him to follow.

Hanatamago woke up in time to see Peter walk out the door, and out into the pouring rain. Nervous, she ran over to where Lilly was lying and jumped on her barking, to wake her up. She did wake up, eventually.

"What, what. Hanatamago? Hanatamago, what is it?" she asked. She looked up, and gasped. His bead was empty. She wasn't there. "Peter? Peter!" she cried.

She got up immediately, bolted out the door and ran onto the deck. What was he doing out here? There was a really bad thunderstorm out, it was practically a typhoon. "PETER!"

Peter followed the boy down a trail until they reached a cliffside. There, a spiky haired man had just pushed a blonde man with a hair curl into the water below. The blonde man was obviously terrified. "Ah, don't worry, he can swim. He's just a big baby about it," the spikey blonde said before jumping in after him.

Peter looked over the edge. Besides the two boys he saw, there was another man with blonde hair and glasses, in the water as well. "Hey guys," he called out in a Swedish accent. "Jump in, come on."

The silver haired boy jumped in with them. Peter laughed. He didn't know them, but they seemed like fun.

Lilli ran across the deck frantically. What if he's hurt? What if he fell into the water? What if-

A giant wave cut her off, sending her up to the crow's nest. She gripped the edges, terrified. If there was one thing Lilli was terrified of, it was swimming. But she shook it off. No time to worry about himself. She had to find Peter!

"PETER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then she saw him. He was standing the edge of the railing with one foot up, like he was getting ready to jump. His eyes were closed and he had a huge grin on his face. Either he had gone mad , Lilli thought, or he was sleepwalking. Either way,she had to stop him. She grabbed a rope dangling behind her, and swung toward him.

"PETER, DON'T!"

"Yes, JUMP!" the blonde man cried, turning into a dark silhouette, as well as the others. Everything around him turned dark. The water turned into fire. "The Micro-nations curse!"

He and the other man, now giants, grabbed Peter's arms and tried to pull him in. Peter screamed, and begged them to let him go.

"Peter, wake up! Wake up!" Lilli cried. She lifted him in her arms and got him off the railing before he could jump.

"No, no Uncle Den!" he mumbled in him sleep. Peter was struggling in her arms. He must be having one bad nightmare.

Lilli shook him. "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Peter's eyes shot open. He looked around, gasping, trying to take in what had happened. He looked at Lilli.

"A curse, Micro-nations curse," he screamed.

"A what? What are you talking about?" she asked him.

Peter buried his face in her chest. "I keep seeing faces, so many faces," he sobbed.

Lilli awkwardly placed her arms over his shoulders. "It.. it was a nightmare," she reassured him. "Its okay, you're safe now."

Peter continued to sob. Lilli wrapped him in a tighter embrace and rubbed his back to calm him.

Great. Even the way cried was exactly like Sealand. Uncle Den isn't that Mathias? Lilli wasn't sure how much more of that she could take.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"NOOO!"

England had lost it. He strangled his own neck until it stretched all the way to the ceiling. His head kept banging the walls. "Whoa, dude, calm down, relax. This is no time to lose your head, sir," America said.

England released his own neck, and allowed it to shrink back to normal. He took deep breaths.

"You're right, you're right. Yes, I am calm, completely calm," he said. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. "I am..heartless. I have no feelings whatsoever."

"Dude?" America asked.

"I feel a sudden onset of clarity, America. I'll have to kill him myself." England said.

"What," America asked, puzzled. "you, you mean _physically?_"

"Well, you know what they say. If you want something done right.." he said.

"But that means you'd have go…up there."

"That's right. I have so many fond memories of Stockholm. And killing Sealand with my own two hands would be totally satisfying!" England said. He stood up and put his jacket on. "Well, time to go."

"But you're dead! You're falling apart, sir," America said in a panic. "How are you supposed to get to Stockholm in one piece?"

"I thought we'd take the train."

And once again, the reliquary came alive as it shot England up toward the surface, with America hanging on to his leg and crying out for dear life.

"Yes, I remember it all so well," a boy said in a little house in Stockholm. Lukas stood behind him, nodding, though doubtful. Finland was completely unconvinced by the girls performance. "Canada is America's brother, Uncle Den is from Denmark. And every winter-"

"We went to my place to visit the reindeer!" Finland interrupted. "Don't you have something better to do."

"Uh, yeah, uh, you gotta go now. Uh, see ya," Lukas said, shooing the imposter away. "I'm sorry Tino, that one did seem kind of convincing. But I guess I should've known better. He didn't have the same spark in his eyes that..he did."

He sat down on the couch beside him and handed him a some tea. "But don't worry," he said. "I won't be fooled next time. I've got some harder questions in mind that only he would know. So hard, that not even-"

"No," Finland said, staring down at his drink.

"What?" Lukas asked.

He turned to look at him, "My heart can't take it anymore, Lukas. I don't want to see anymore boys claiming to be Sealand." With that, he stood up.

"I see…"Lukas said and Sweden came in and said "It's fine Tino, Sealand will come here on his own hopefully." "Maybe." Finland said and Sweden kissed him.

"Who was Canada?" Lilli asked. The group had finally landed in Paris. They were on a bus, heading to Finland and Sweden's. She started quizzing Peter. But he didn't answer. Lilli could see how nervous he was by the way he rung his hands.

"Oh, what if Lukas doesn't recognize me?" he asked.

"Of course he will. You're Sealand," Lilli assured him.

"Well its just that a week ago, I didn't have any past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime," Peter said.

"That's why you got me," she said. "Now, who was Canada?"

"Um, America's brother."

After a half an hour, the four of them arrived at Finland and Sweden's. They walked up to the front door.

Mathias straightened up, smiled, and knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later and Erik and Lukas Bondevik stood in the doorway. Lukas felt his cheeks warm.

"Lukas!" Mathias cried happily. "Hey you want to go to the bedroom."

Lukas leaned against the door frame, folded his arms and smirked at him. "Well, well, well Mathias Køhler. You arrive at my house, for once, and that's the first thing you say? Seriously, you are hopeless."

"Aw come on, that's the 'hello' I get after all these years?" Mathias asked, pouting.

Lukas laughed and threw his arms around his neck. "Don't beg. Its very unbecoming of you," he joked. Then he leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for almost a minute until Lilli cleared her throat. "Right, so um, hehe, uh come on in everyone," Lukas said, slightly embarrassed. There's plenty of tea and cocoa in the kitchen. You can make yourselves at home."

To Lilli's relief, he didn't spare a second glance at her.

Poor Hanatamago didn't make it inside, though. The door was slammed in her face before she had a chance to enter.

Mathias gestured for Peter to come forward. "May I present micro-nation of Sealand," he said.

Lukas took a good long look at Peter. He had to admit that out of all the Sealand's he's seen, Peter was the most resembling. But when Lukas look at his eyes, his heart skipped a beat. There was a certain spark in Peter's eyes, a very familiar spark. But for some reason, the boy looked doubtful herself.

"Wow, he really does look like Sealand. But then, so did many of the others," he said.

Lukas and Mathias sat down on the couch and Peter took a seat in the chair across from them. Lilli stood by the mantle behind the couch, trying to remain unnoticed.

Lukas began to interview Peter. "Where were you born?" he asked.

"In the sea fort of Sealand," Peter answered.

"Right. And how does Peter take his tea?"

"Ew, I don't like coffee. I prefer cocoa."

"Very good."

Hanatamago sat in a flower bed right outside the window watching the interview. It went on for about two and a half hours. Peter answered each question flawlessly.

"And finally," Lukas said. The final question! Hanatamago climbed up to the window.

"You'll probably find this a…bold question, but indulge me. How did you, Finland and Sweden get out of the capital building during the siege?" he asked.

"There was a girl and she opened a wall…she said something about going out the servants quarters." Peter said "I'm sorry that must sound crazy walls opening."

"So? Is he Sealand?" Mathias asked Lukas.

"Well, he did answer every question," he said.

Mathias cried out happily. "Ya hear that, Peter? You did it!" He spun him around in a big hug. Peter laughed. "So when do we see Finland?" he asked.

"Sorry, but you don't," Lukas answered, sadly.

"What? What do you mean?" Mathias asked.

"Well, Tino just won't allow it," he said.

"Come on Lukas. Surely you can figure out some way for us to see him." Mathias put his arm around him. "Please?"

Lukas thought for a minute "Do you like Alexander Rybak?" They all nodded "I do believe that he is preforming tonight. We never miss it." Lukas winked at Mathias

Mathias went outside to were Lilli was. "WE DID IT! Were going to see Finland tonight!" He spun Lilli around. "We're going to get the eleven million dollars!"

Lilli sighed. "Mathias, he really is Sealand," she said quietly.

Mathias didn't hear her. "Peter was amazing! I almost believed him. And Lukas.. Ha, ha"

Peter came running out excitedly with Lukas right behind her. "Norway wants to take us shopping for the concert!" he said. "Shopping in Stockholm, can you believe it?"

_Welcome, my friend, to Stockholm_

_Here, have a flower on me._

_Forget where you're from._

_You're in Sweden, children come._

_I'll show you that French joie de vivre._

_Stockholm holds the key to your heart._

_And all of Stockholm plays a part._

_You stroll to Vadu_

_Down what we call la rue._

_And soon all Stockholm will be singing to you._

_Oh la la, oh la la, oh la la._

_Stockholm holds the key to l'amour._

_When not even Freud knows the cure._

_There's love in the air_

_At the Folies Bergère._

_The Swedish have it down to an art._

_Stockholm holds the key to your heart._

_When you're feeling blue come to Les Moulins._

_When you're heart says don't_

_The Swedish say do._

_If you think you can't, you'll find you can-can._

_Everyone can can-can._

_You can can-can, too._

_Stockholm holds the key to her past._

_Yes Sealand I found you at last._

_No more pretend_

_You'll be gone, that's the end._

_Stockholm holds the key to you heart._

_You'll be très joli_ _and so smart._

_Come dance through the night._

_And forget all your woes._

_A City of Lights_

_Where a rose is a rose._

_And one never knows where to starts._

_Stockholm holds the key_

_To his_

_Heart._

_Oh la la, oh la la!_

Lilli and Mathias were waiting outside the concert hall for the duo to arrive. Mathias kept pacing around nervously.

"We don't have anything to be nervous about. He's Sealand," Lilli said.

"I know, I know," Mathias said.

"No, no you don't know," Lilli looked around her before turning back to Mathias. "It was me. I was the girl in the capital building. The one who opened the wall and got them out. He really is Sealand."

Mathias stopped pacing. He looked at Lilli, who nodded. Mathias sat down on the steps and placed his head in his hands, trying to take it all in. "That means that I'm Peter's Uncle!" He thought aloud He looked up at Lilli once more.

"Its him, Mathias."

If what Lilli said was true then that meant, she was right. "We had him with us all this time," Mathias said. "We, we found him. Sealand is alive. He really did find his family. Us. And you…"

"Will walk out of his life forever," Lilli finished.

"What? But you.."

"Hoagie, I ran away. I turned my back on the countries. I don't even deserve to be a country. You were sent to find Sealand But lets face it. He's way out of my league now."

"But you can't just walk out of his life. After all these years, you, you have to-"

Lilli cut him off. "We are going through with this as if nothing has changed," she said.

"You have to tell him," Mathias said.

"Tell me what?" Peter arrived just then, he hadn't heard any of the conversation.

Lilli stood up. "Uh, nothing, just that were, ah, late. And we have to get in there now."

Peter wondered if there was something she wasn't telling him. But instead of pressing the matter, he just shrugged. "Oh. Okay then, let's go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Lilli followed Peter inside the concert hall. She could feel Mathias nudging her in a nagging way. She turned around. Mathias was glaring at her and mouthing _'tell him'_.

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if saying, '_what are you waiting for?_'' Lilli snapped out of her trance and ran up to join him.

They took their seats. Mathias sat behind them. Lukas was sitting with Finland, but he was going to meet up with Mathias later. Lilli scanned the place until she saw Lukas sitting in a balcony seat. And right next to him was Finland himself. She turned to Peter and pointed to where they were.

"Look there he is," she said. Peter looked up toward them and started to feel queasy. "Please let him remember me," he said. Then the concert started. People started to cheer. But Peter sat staring straight ahead. He rung her hands and fidgeted in his seat. Lilli noticed his tension, and patted his knee. "Would you relax? Its gonna be okay," she assured her.

Finally the concert ended and it was time. Lilli stood up. "Well it's time, lets go."

They walked through the crowd toward Tino and Lukas's balcony seats. Peter was all but hyperventilating. "Hey, hey, hey calm down. Deep breaths, come on," Lilli said.

Lukas met up with Mathias. "Well, I hope Finland isn't in a stubborn mood," he said.

Mathias smiled but didn't say anything. "He sure is a lot like _him _, I guess," Lukas continued.

"Hehe, yeah, you have no idea," he said.

Lilli and Peter were standing outside Finland's door.

"Well this is it," Lilli said. "Wait here while I talk to him. I'll give you the signal to come in."

She turned around to go in, but Peter grabbed her arm. "Lilli," he said. Lilli turned to face him. "Y-yeah?"s he asked.

Peter stared down at the ground. His cheeks were bright red. "Um, well, we-we've been through a lot together, you know, and uh.." he stuttered.

"Yeah," Lilli asked again, anxiously.

"W-well, I…I uh, wh-what I wanna say…um….th-thank you, I guess. Yeah, thank you for everything."

"Oh," Lilli said, almost disappointed. "You're, ah, welcome."

She turned around to go inside, but stopped and faced him again. "Peter, I…"

"Yes?" Peter asked, hopefully.

"Ah, well um, I.."

"Yes?"

"I want to wish ya good luck, I guess."

Before he could answer, Lilli went inside the room, unaware that the door was still open a crack. Then she saw Finland. He was in his seat, his back facing Lilli, reading some book. She took a deep breath.

"Finland, sir?"

Tino turned his head slightly before returning to his book. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Well no, but uh," Lilli wasn't quite sure what to say. "I, uh found your son. The Micro-nation of Sealand. He's waiting outside to talk to you."

"Ugh," Finland groaned. "Thanks but no thanks. I've seen enough micro-nations of Sealand to last a lifetime." he said.

"B-but it really is him. And we came all the way from Denmark just to see you," Lilli said.

"Yeah well others have come from Timbuktu, all frauds," Finland said.

Lilli bit her lip. This wasn't going well. "But this is different. You see, I actually worked in the capital building and I'm also a country. In fact-"

"Well its not like I haven't heard that before," Tino said.

"Oh, well, uh, you're not going to believe this, you might even think it's funny, maybe, hehe," Lilli said, chuckling nervously. "But actually it's me, Liech-"

"Would you just give it a rest!" Tino yelled. "I don't care how much you trained this boy to look like him, sound like him or act like him. It's never him."

Peter had started listening through the door. _Train me? _What was he talking about? Lilli and Mathias weren't training him. They were just jogging him memory…weren't they?

"But this time it is him," Lilli said. "For real."

"Please, I've seen your kind before," Finland said. He still hadn't even turn around to look at him. "Con men who hold auditions to find a Sealand look-a-like."

Peter gasped. Con man? Lilli was a con man? She had been holding auditions to find a boy to be Sealand?

"But Finland, it's not that. It's not what you think."

"How much more pain do you plan on inflicting me with for money?" Finland demanded. He still didn't turn around.

Peter's felt tears forming. Money. Of course, it all made sense now. When Lilli saw how much he looked like Sealand, she told him all those lies to get him to unknowingly go along with his scam. She was just using him this whole time. Just for money.

Lilli saw Finland pick up his cell phone. "Are you calling security on me?" she asked.

"No. I already did," Finland said.

At that moment, two huge, buff guys came in and seized Lilli's arms. They lifted her and carried her out. Lilli was struggling with all her might against them.

"Hey, get your hands off of me! I'm telling you Finland, he really is Sealand. He is the micro-nation and if you'd just turn around, you would know!"

The two men threw her out. She landed right at Peter's feet. Lilli looked up to find him staring down at her, furiously. His eyes were filled with tears.

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" he asked.

"No, no," She said.

"You used me? I was just part of your con to get his money?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, er," Lilli tried to say. Peter had walked off.

Lilli went after him. "Look, it might have started out that way But it's all different now, because you really are Sealand. Really, you are."

"Oh, just stop it," Peter yelled angrily. "From the very beginning you lied. And I not only believed you, I actually...ugh!" _To think I actually fell for you._

He walked faster. Lilli had to run to keep up with him.

"Peter, look, remember when you were talking about the capital building, and the door in the wall, " dhe said. "Listen to me, that was-"

"NO!"Peter interrupted. "I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered. Just leave me alone!"

Lilli took his hand. "Peter," but that was all she managed to say before Peter turned around and stomped on her foot with all his might. "OW!" she screamed. She fell to the floor, crippled in pain. Peter disappeared in the crowd.

When she saw Finland come out, hse followed him to his car, hiding in the shadows.

Finland reached his car and climbed into the driver's seat. Once his keys were in the ignition, Lilli came out from nowhere and shoved Tino into the back seat. Then she got in, stepped on the gas and sped forward.

Tino was outraged and somewhat terrified. "What the…who the heck are you? What do you think you're doing?"

"I should think it's obvious, Finland, sir," Lilli said.

"Have you lost your MIND!," he asked. "Stopped this car, now! Stop this car!"

"No. I won't stop this car, not until you listen," Lilli said.

She drove stupidly fast, nearly dodging other cars, pedestrians, and the occasional mailbox. Finally she stopped right outside a little hotel. Their hotel. Lilli turned back to Finland.

"Up there, you see that window?" Lilli pointed. "That's room 206. Our hotel room. Sealand is up there right now and you have to talk to him. I mean just look at him."

"Just go talk to him Please. What more do I have to do to convince you?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Tino asked. "You're making this pain worse. Can't you see that I've given up hope? I have to accept the fact that he's gone. Just like I've accepted long ago that it was…" Tino had to pause to take a deep breath. Lilli didn't say anything. She couldn't. "That it was my entire fault. I let him go and he fell to his death. I promised her I would protect her, and I didn't." Tino reached up to wipe tears away before they fell."And a friend of mine's heart was torn to _pieces _because of me. Because I failed to safe him. I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. And if you don't mind, I'd like to live with it in peace."

Lilli pulled out a music box from her pocket.

"Finland, you recognize this don't you?" he asked.

"Our secret…," Tino said. "Wh-where did you get this?"

Lilli avoided that question. "Look, I know it hurts, _believe me._ But it's just possible that he's been as lost and alone as you are."

Tino stared at the music box, and then looked up at Lilli.

"You're not going to give up, are you Liechtenstein?" he asked.

Lilli smiled. "Come on Finland, you know me better than that."

Tino took a deep breath, and turned to look up at the window of the hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Peter sat up on his hotel bed and wiped his eyes. He had been crying his eyes out for quite a while. I hate her, I hate her, I hate that lying jerk face, he thought repeatedly.

Peter looked up, and his eyes fell on a rose on the nightstand. He picked it up and glared at it. It was one of two the roses Lukas had given him. He had tucked the second one into Lilli's pocket. He wondered if she even noticed. She did seem a bit distracted while Lukas showed them around Stockholm, now that he thought about it. Probably thinking about what she was going to do first when she got her reward money or something. More tears trickled down Peter's cheeks as he tossed the rose into the trash bin.

Peter jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes, assuming it was Lilli trying to convince him to go back to give the interview another shot.

"Go away, Lilli," he growled.

The door opened and he heard footsteps entering the room. "I said go away you jer-" Then he gasped. Because standing right in front of him wasn't Lilli, but Finland himself.

"Jerk? Have I offended you in anyway, Sir?" he asked, smirking.

"Fin-Finland? I-I'm so sorry. I thought you were…"

"Yes, I know exactly who you thought I was. But the question is, who exactly are you?" Tino asked.

"Um…well…" Peter knew that this would only get Lilli her reward, but he did come all this way and Finland was standing right in front of him. This was his one chance to find out the truth. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me."

Peter fidgeted, nervously. Finland didn't look convinced at all.

"Perkele," he said, "I've gone through this enough times, and I'm sick and tired of being conned and tricked.

"Oh no, I don't want to trick you at all, no," Peter said. "I, I just…"

"And what, the money doesn't interest you, either?" he interrupted.

Peter composed himself and took a deep breath. "I just want to know who I am. Whether or not I might belong to a family. Your family," he said.

Tino turned away and sighed. He had to admit, that was convincing. And she looked more like Sealand than all of the actors he's seen combined. But, like Lilli , he came to believe that if he got his hopes up, something will end up crushing back down.

"Well, your really a good actor. Best one I've seen yet, but…I've had enough. I'm sorry." He turned to leave.

As Finland reached the door, Peter noticed a smell he was used to"Peppermint," he whispered. Tino was shocked by the look of recognition in his eyes. "Yes…oil for my hands"

"I remember," Peter said. "I spilled a bottle at Uncle Norway's place and his carpet forever smelled of it" Peter continued "Uncle Norway was mad at me and he said that I was never allowed to bring the oil ever again at his house."

Tino couldn't believe his ears. How could he know all that? Those were personal memories. The only way he could know all that was if he really was Sealand.

He sat down on the bench by the dresser, and patted the seat next to him. Peter hesitated for a moment, then joined him. He started fiddling with his necklace. Tino's heart skipped when he saw it. "What is that?'" he asked.

"Oh, this? I've had it since before I can even remember." Peter said.

"Do you mind if I see it?" he asked. Peter nodded and handed it to him.

His heart was racing now. It was the very same necklace.

"It was our gift to him. To Sealand," Tino said. He reached into his pocket and took out the music box.

Peter gasped. "The music box. To…to remind me that I should never give up to be a country." He took the necklace back and turned it in the lock in its special slot. The music started and he hummed along with it before singing.

Everyone notices you,

Don't get discouraged,

People may tell you otherwise,

You are acknowledged,

One day you will be,

A real country"'

Finland looked up at Peter. Tears were running down his cheeks, but this time they were happy. He grinned. "Sealand! My baby!"

Sealand wrapped his arms around his mama's neck "Mama!"

Well, well, well. So they've found him at long last. Isn't that just heartwarming, America?"

"Yeah, very heartwarming, dude."

England and America, upon arriving to Sweden, have been hiding out in an abandoned clock tower. Finland had sent a message to all of the nations that he found Sealand. They immediately responded, saying that they would throw a party to celebrate the next day. Unfortunately, news travels fast. When England heard this, he knew that would be the perfect time to finally finish off Sealand, once and for all. "Find me some cologne! I want to look my best!" "That might take a little bit of work dude!"

"Dude, I'll teach you the newest dance moves it gets really crazy with the hips." America said and started dancing

"Isn't it perfect? That's when we'll kill him. Crush him at the height of his glory!"

"Eh! Kill him? What about the party idea?" America yelled

"That's where we'll kill him!" England said


	10. Chapter 10 Fight part 1 of 2

Chapter 10:

Sealand arrived at his papa's house and the maids had a new sailor uniform made, light blue like his original one. Finland and Sealand spent the night before talking about his past. Denmark came back the night when Sealand was found and Sealand started calling him like he used to "Uncle Den? Where's Uncle Norge and cousin Ice?" Denmark looked at him "They'll be here. Don't worry!"

Sealand ran off and saw Liechtenstein. "Hello Liechtenstein." Sealand said "Hallo Sealand." Liechtenstein said "Mama wants to see you." Sealand told her "Goodbye." Sealand said and she left.

"You wanted to see me?" Liechtenstein asked "Yes eleven million dollars as promised." Finland said

"I don't want it." Lilli told him "What even though you saved his life and mine including Sweden's and returned him back to us. Yet you don't want your reward." Finland said "Why the change of mind?" "More like change of heart." "Oh well goodbye." Liechtenstein left the room and left to where Denmark was getting ready along with Hanatamago, Iceland and Norway. "If you're ever in Liechtenstein look me up." She told him "You're leaving?" Denmark asked "Of course I need to get back to my country my boss has been needing me." "Ya so goodbye." Denmark said and she walked away

Sealand was a room with his parents "Sealand she's not out there." Sweden told him

"Oh…who's not there mama and papa?" Sealand asked

"A remarkable young woman with a music box and a young boy." Finland hinted

"She is probably spending her reward money as fast as she can!" Sealand yelled

"My dear she didn't take the money." "She didn't" "Knowing that you're alive has given us joy that we never thought we'd see again." Finland said and kissed his head

"Mama, Papa could yo-" Sealand started and saw that they had already left. He walked over to the curtain and Hanatamago barked and he yelled "Hana!" And he started running after her.

He ran into a maze in the back of the capital building. Where he yelled "Hanatamago!" Two stone dragons eyes flashed red after Sealand ran into the a shrub made maze and the shrubs made a wall. Sealand turned around and he saw that were there was no wall before there was one now. Sealand spotted Hanatamago "There you are!" He yelled and picked her up. _Sealand_ a voice said He shivered and started running and he heard his name being called again. Sealand screamed when the walls seemed to close in on him. He ran out of the maze and into a clearing and he tripped. His hat fell off also "Sealand." He looked up and saw a familiar face "That face...A curse..." He whispered "Yes at a party like this one remember?" England yelled He grabbed his reliquary and demons came out of it "No! No! Stop it!" Sealand yelled "Jerk England!"


	11. Chapter 11 Fight part 2 of 2 and Ending

Chapter 11:

"Jerk England!" England mocked "Yes it's me. Who killed all of your despicable micro-nation friends!" Sealand looked at him and America yelled "You're on your own dude! This can only end in tears!" and ran off "How about a swim under the ice!" England yelled and mist surrounded Sealand he was forced to back up to the edge of the bridge and the river froze.

The man in front of Liechtenstein just finished getting his ticket and she pulled out the rose from the night before and thought of Sealand "Ma'am? Ma'am? You can get your ticket now." She looked at the man and ran off going back to Stockholm.

The part of the bridge that Sealand was on broke. He screamed and tried to not fall. "Jerk England! I thought that you were my brother and that you cared for me?"He screamed "That was a long time ago!" England yelled at him and he grabbed the back of Sealand's shirt. "THE LAST MICRO-NATION DEATH! NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" England declared "You wanna bet?" A female voice yelled "Lilli!" Sealand screamed England used his reliquary and made a stone horse become real. It attacked Liechtenstein. "DIE!" England screamed  
>"Please don't kill me jerk England!" Sealand begged England let go of him and he thought Sealand drowned "THE FINAL MICRO-NATION IS DEAD!" "Peter!" Liechtenstein screamed after she ran away from the stone horse and tried to dive into the water and the horse came back. She screamed and was engaged with another battle "LONG LIVE THE MICRO-NATIONS!" "Right!" Sealand yelled "I couldn't said it better myself!" He tackled England and started hitting him. "Just give up Sealand!" England yelled "How about you ya jerk!" Sealand yelled and England got on top of Sealand and started choking him. Hanatamago came to the rescue and bit England's leg and Sealand got out of his grasp. Hanatamago grabbed the reliquary and tried to give it to Sealand but a demon came out and attacked her. "Hana!" Sealand yelled England attacked him again and Liechtenstein yelled "Sealand!" Hanatamago tried again and this time she succeeded in getting the reliquary. Hanatamago ran over to Sealand and he put his foot over it. Lilli was attacked again and Sealand yelled "This is for Liechtenstein!" and He stomped on it once and it started cracking "NO! GIVE THAT BACK!" England yelled "This is for my friends!" He yelled and stomped on it again and England tried to grab it but Sealand rolled it out of his reach. "This is for my family!" "NO! YOU MICRO-NATION BRAT!" "And this! This is for you! Adjö!(goodbye in Swedish)" Sealand yelled and he stomped on it hard one last time and the reliquary smashed into million pieces. The horse stopped moving and it started falling apart and a few rocks hit Liechtenstein's poor fragile head. "NO!" England yelled and he fell to the ground "My powers! Damn you Sealand!" His body started turning into dust and dirt. Sealand ran over to Liechtenstein and covered her body with his own and the dust and dirt blew away in the wind. Sealand looked at Hanatamago and started crying while Hanatamago howled. Liechtenstein groaned and Sealand swung his arm back and hit Liechtenstein's nose "I know, I know all women are babies." "Sorry!" Sealand yelled and hugged her.<br>She picked up his hat. "There waiting for you." "I know but we're too young to marry….soo do you want to go out with me?" Sealand asked "Oh! Of course I will Sealand!" She yelled and hugged him. They both shared a kiss and they ran off to see the Nordics. "Mama and Papa…"Sealand started "Since Liechtenstein and I are too young to marry we are now boyfriend and girlfriend." "Yes…"The Nordics said "Can I visit her during the summer mama?" Sealand asked "Of course my darling, of course." Finland answered. _Sealand and I were finally united with each other after 5 years of not knowing where each of us was at. Sealand and Liechtenstein went steady in 2014 and Switzerland has to go on all of their dates. "This is a perfect ending!" Iceland, Denmark, and Norway told me but I simply answered "No…It's a perfect beginning!" _

_**The End!**_

**_((Note I am working on a sequel now!))_**


End file.
